Tentación
by Elisabetta Ross
Summary: Elisabeth Cullen es una vampiresa que odia su existencia y que ya no cree encontrar a su alma gemela. Un día, llega al instituto Edward y conectan al instante, pero la llegada de Edward traerá conflictos mortales a la vida de Elisabeth./Summary cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Uno.**

* * *

><p>Hoy empezaba un nuevo día. Bueno, otro día en mi monótona existencia. Nada era nuevo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había nada nuevo en mi existencia. Hacía más o menos un siglo que sólo el calendario me decía que empezaba otro día.<p>

Me llamo Elisabeth Cullen, y soy un vampiro.

Cogí mi mochila en la que en realidad sólo llevaba una libreta y un termo con sangre caliente extraída de un puma. Les di un abrazo a mis _padres _y salí hacia el garaje donde me esperaban mis dos coches: un estupendo Ferrari negro y un menos cantoso pero veloz Volvo. Abrí la puerta del Volvo y me metí en el coche. Encendí la radio, abrí la puerta del garaje con el mando a distancia, apreté el acelerador y me encaminé hacia mi purgatorio… el instituto de Forks.

Estábamos a mitad del segundo semestre en el instituto, pero para mí era como si ya llevara toda la vida metida en este antiguo edificio de ladrillos rojos. Ahora tenía clase de Biología. Un auténtico aburrimiento. Más que nada, porque contaba con varias carreras universitarias, entre ellas, dos veces medicina, aunque nunca llegué a ejercerla. Era demasiado joven. Bueno, _resultaba_ demasiado joven.  
>Aunque en realidad tenía 110 años, me habían convertido en vampiro a los 17, por lo que tendré eternamente 17 años. El sueño de toda mujer, pero no el mío. Me hubiera gustado envejecer, casarme, formar una familia… como toda mujer de principios del siglo XX, pero todo eso me lo arrebató un mísero chupasangres matando a mis padres y dejándome en estado de <em>shock.<em>  
>Seguramente hubiese querido dejarme seca, igual que les pasó a mis progenitores, pero no le dio tiempo.<p>

Muchos que escucharon mi historia pensaron que debía ser muy duro para mí tener el recuerdo de mis padres muertos, de toda la vida humana que había vivido… en realidad, sólo tengo el recuerdo de mi antigua casa, toda calcinada. No llegué a ver a mis padres pero sí a mí en estado de _shock_. Y todo eso gracias a la mente de mis padres vampiros, el vampiro que me convirtió, Carlisle, y su mujer, Esme.  
>Sí, gracias a su mente, más bien a sus recuerdos. Ése es mi don, soy telépata, leo mentes. Muchos creen que es un don genial, pero la mayoría de las veces, es un auténtico calvario. Nunca dejas de oír voces zumbando en tu cabeza, pero afortunadamente, con el paso de las décadas, había ido perfeccionando un escudo mental que aplacaba bastante esas voces.<p>

Salí de mi coche y me encaminé a la puerta de entrada del edificio. Ya me había acostumbrado a los pensamientos sobre mí. Me consideraban rara, muy rara. Y algunos tipos, que estaba muy buena.  
>No les culpo, es la impresión que damos los de mi especie a los humanos. Al fin y al cabo, para la mayoría de vampiros, nosotros somos cazadores, y ellos, presas.<br>Y es mucho más fácil atraer a las presas si les das una **tentación **difícil de resistir.

* * *

><p>Bueno, al fin puedo subir capítulo. :D<p>

Siento que sea tan corto, pero tengo la costumbre de no escribir capítulos demasiado extensos.

Espero acostumbrarme pronto a Fanfiction y ojalá que os guste Tentación. :)

Agradeceré cualquier tipo de comentario constructivo, siempre y cuando, no sea grosero.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Twilight Fanfic. +16 por futuros lemmons.<strong>

* * *

><p>Seguí andando hasta llegar a mi clase de Biología. Tenía la cabeza completamente llena de pensamientos, todo el mundo estaba pensando en que había llegado un chico nuevo al instituto, y muchas pensaban que era muy atractivo.<br>Intenté no poner los ojos en blanco mientras llegaba a la puerta del aula y me sentaba en mi asiento. Tenía sus ventajas ser rara, incluso para los profesores. Me dejaban bastante en paz y además me sentaba sola en todas las clases.  
>El profesor de Biología entró minutos después de que yo me sentara.<p>

Instantes después de que empezara la clase, sentí abrir la puerta del aula, pero seguí mirando a mi cuaderno mientras volvía a escribir apuntes que me sabía de memoria. En realidad, se podría decir que me sabía el libro de memoria.  
>En cuanto la puerta se cerró, un aroma realmente delicioso entró a través de mis fosas nasales y la garganta me estalló en llamas. Me sobresalté un poco, ya que había ido a cazar hacía dos días y la sangre no era para nada mi obsesión. Al revés, muchas veces me olvidaba de ir a cazar. La sangre era solo un líquido salado y dulce a la vez que me permitía seguir en este mundo. Casi no notaba la diferencia entre la sangre animal y la humana, algo que me había ayudado muchísimo a llevar la dieta <em>vegetariana <em>que seguía.

-Oh, de modo que usted es el señor Masen, bienvenido al instituto de Forks. Siéntese en ese sitio, es el único que queda libre.- Le dijo el profesor al chico nuevo. Visualicé en su mente la mesa en la que estaba sentada, y un pensamiento un poco insultante: _Pobre chico_.-

Los pasos se iban acercando a mí, y el delicioso olor era cada vez más fuerte.  
>La garganta me ardía, mi boca nadaba en ponzoña, me dolían los colmillos que luchaba por retraer, y sentía como los ojos se me ponían negros. Esto no me había pasado ni siquiera siendo una neófita.<br>Que tenia este chico! Escuché la silla moverse y el efluvio era cada vez más intenso. El calor de su cuerpo chocaba contra el mío. Tal vez demasiado calor para un humano. Tendría fiebre?

-Hola, me llamo Edward Masen. Y tú eres…?- Edward? Hacía décadas que no escuchaba ese nombre. Sus padres eran fans de Jane Austen? Reuní todo mi autocontrol, volví un poco la silla para encararlo de frente y lo miré a la cara. Esperaba que no le asustasen mis ojos.-  
>-Hola, soy Elisabeth Cullen. Encantada…- Me paré en seco en cuanto le vi. Sus ojos de un verde esmeralda me recordaron a la visión de mi alma gemela.<p>

Todos los vampiros mientras nos convertimos tenemos una visión de nuestra alma gemela. Normalmente era un vampiro, y era el vampiro con el que pasaríamos toda nuestra eternidad. Si el vampiro moría, es decir, lo mataban, y su alma gemela seguía existiendo, se iba muriendo poco a poco por el inmenso dolor que sufría. Yo ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar la mía, había pasado un siglo sola y casi me había resignado. Era una persona bastante solitaria e independiente, además de rara, y no solamente para los humanos, sino también para los de mi especie. No sólo por mi dieta, si no por mi visión de mi alma gemela.  
>Mi alma gemela era un humano, igual que el chico que tenía delante. Aquella visión había sido muy rara: estábamos tumbados en la hierba de un prado que décadas después descubrí aquí, en Forks, cogidos de la mano mientras él miraba fascinado cómo brillaba en contacto con la luz del sol.<p>

Los vampiros, a pesar de las leyendas, no nos quemamos con la luz solar. Brillamos, como si tuviéramos miles de diamantes incrustados en la piel. Como una señal reflectante.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward is here... ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. +16 por futuros Lemmons.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Por lo que veo, vamos a ser compañeros de laboratorio.- Dijo Edward, sonriente.<br>-Sí. Pero no creo que te guste como compañera. Además, podría hacer bajar tu estatus social.- Dije con mofa  
>-Ya, claro.-Dijo irónico- De momento, solo soy el nuevo. No creo que pueda bajar mucho más.<br>-Bueno, a lo mejor haces amigos, y… novia. Estoy segura de que tienes unas cuantas pretendientes.- Cuando dije esto, empecé a sentir un malestar en mi cuerpo. Qué demonios me estaba pasando!-  
>-No creo.- No creo? Tenía ya novia?<br>-Tienes ya novia? –Me miró un poco sorprendido.- Oh, lo siento, soy una verdadera cotilla.  
>-No, no. Estoy completamente soltero<br>-De donde eres? –Me estaba involucrando demasiado con un chico que no conocía. Y que se parecía demasiado al que tendría que ser mi alma gemela.-  
>-He venido hace una semana desde Chicago<br>-Te has mudado con tus padres?  
>-No exactamente. He venido a vivir con mi primo. Ellos…-<br>-Ejem, ejem. Señorita Cullen, podría dejar atender al señor Masen? –Nos interrumpió, molesto, el profesor. Podía leer el mal humor en su mente. _No todos son tan inteligentes como usted._ – Y podría responderme a la pregunta que le he formulado hace un minuto y medio?  
>-El ciclo de Krebs- le respondí después de haber leído la respuesta en su mente. <em>Mierda!<em> Pensó el _educadísimo_ profesor.-  
>-Bien.- me premió muy molesto. <em>Esto es imposible! No pudo haberme escuchado<em>!-

Intenté entrar en la mente de Edward a ver si sospechaba algo raro de mí. Lo intenté una y otra vez pero su mente estaba en blanco. Probé con las demás personas pero todo seguía igual, de modo que mi don no había dejado de funcionar… que era este tipo?

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me senté en la misma mesa con mi termo mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia caer por el cristal del comedor. Daba pequeños sorbos a la sangre de puma que ya solamente se mantenía templada mientras intentaba ignorar los comentarios sobre mí e intentaba que no se vieran mis colmillos extendidos al contacto de mi garganta con la sangre.  
>Llevaba puestas unas lentillas negras que se me iban disolviendo poco a poco con cada pestañeo que daba, cosas de la ponzoña de vampiro, para que no se me notara el cambio de color de ojos de negro intenso a dorado.<br>Instantes después escuché mi nombre en la mente de Mike Newton, un tipo que iba en mi clase de biología y que quería salir conmigo pero que no se atrevía porque a veces le parecía un poco espeluznante y además bajaría su estatus social salir con _la rarita_.

-_De modo que al nuevo le gusta la rarita eh? Pues se va a dar en la pared con las narices, porque no sale con nadie, y mucho menos estando yo por aquí…_- Pensaba el imbécil de Mike Newton.- Oh, ella es Elisabeth Cullen. –Le dijo muy pagado de sí mismo a Edward.-  
>-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Edward, impaciente.- Hablé con ella en biología.<br>-Ah, sí?- preguntó sorprendido Mike. _Eso es imposible! Como pudo hablar con éste y a mí ni dirigirme la palabra! Seguro que está mintiendo._- Oh, bueno, pues que suerte. Porque no habla nunca con nadie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. +16 por futuros Lemmons.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Ah no?<br>-No. Todos dicen que es muy rara. Y yo también lo pienso.  
>-Eso seguro que es porque no la conocen. A mí me pareció muy agradable.- Eso me derritió. Defendiendo a alguien que acaba de conocer aun poniendo en riesgo sus opciones de encajar.-<br>-Si tú lo dices…- Puso los ojos en blanco-  
>-Oye, porque no le decimos que venga a comer con nosotros?<br>-Estás loco!- le gritó Jessica Stanley. Una de las personas más odiosas de todo el instituto de Forks.- Seguro que no querría venir. –Remendó. _La muy fina ni siquiera come lo que nosotros comemos. Se trae su termo de casita. Seguro que esta todo el año a dieta, si no, no podría tener ese físico tan espectacular._-  
>-Probemos- Le retó Edward.<p>

Uy, esto se estaba poniendo muy feo. Metí mi termo en la mochila, me levanté y salí del comedor. Vi por la mente de la gente en la mesa en la que estaba Edward, que él me miraba fijamente mientras salía.

Salí hacia el aparcamiento y me apoyé en el capó de mi Volvo mientras miraba el cielo de Forks, casi siempre nublado, igual que hoy. Gracias a que Forks era el sitio con menos días soleados en Estados Unidos podía pasear por ahí sin parecer una señal reflectante.  
>Suspiré aunque no sentí nada cuando mis pulmones se llenaron de aire. Como pasaba desde hacía casi un siglo. Como pasaba desde que tenía memoria.<br>Seguro que le estarían hablando pestes de mí a Edward. Ahora debería volver a entrar, preguntar si me podía sentar con ellos y relacionarme como haría cualquier otra chica normal de 17 años. Pero yo no era normal, y no tenía 17 años.

Sin darme cuenta, alguien se puso a mi lado. Y era muy difícil que un vampiro no se diera cuenta cuando se acercaba alguien. Porque mis sentidos se embutían de esta forma!

-Hola de nuevo.- Dijo aquella voz que, si mi corazón latiera, hubiera hecho que intentara salirse de mi pecho. Podía sentirlo, y estaba asustada por ello.-  
>-Hola. Te vienes con la rarita?<br>-Lo has escuchado?- Me preguntó muy sorprendido Edward.-  
>-Oh, bueno, no es difícil saber lo que piensa de mí todo el instituto<br>-Lo siento. Debe ser difícil para ti.  
>-No creas. Ya me he acostumbrado. Cosas de ser <em>la nueva<em>. –Sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando dije eso y no pude evitar sonreír.-  
>-La… nueva?<br>-Vine de Alaska hace poco más de un año. Este es un pueblo muy pequeño y se conocen todos desde preescolar, así que es un poco difícil encajar. Y más cuando eres alguien introvertido.  
>-Conmigo no lo fuiste<br>-Supongo… que me sentí a gusto contigo. Creo que eres el único que no me considera rara.  
>-Bueno, puedo cambiar de opinión. Aunque no soy de prejuzgar a la gente.<br>-Es bueno saberlo. –Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase.-  
>-Vamos a clase, o piensas hacer novillos?<br>-Yo pienso ir. Creo que con el mote de rara me llega.- A la mayoría de los adolescentes les importaba lo que la gente pensara de ellos no?- Qué tienes ahora?  
>-Educación Física. Tú?<br>-Español.  
>-Lástima. Me hubiera gustado tenerte como pareja… en Educación Física<br>-Y a mí en Español.-Llegamos al bloque 3.- Bueno, aquí se separan nuestros caminos. Sabrás llegar a tu clase?  
>-Creo que se leer un cartel que ponga <em>gimnasio<em>.  
>-Mejor para ti. –Sonreí y me fui hasta mi clase. Llegué por los pelos.<p>

Odiaba español, y no porque se me diera mal la asignatura, si no porque además de que la profesora no entendía casi español, yo lo sabía hablar perfectamente, con acento y todo. Cosas de tener demasiado tiempo libre.

Las dos últimas horas pasaron como toda mi existencia, con cuentagotas. Cada minuto para mí era como un día entero. Añoraba tener a alguno de mis_ hermanos_conmigo en el instituto, pero no me serviría de nada. Los convirtieron cuando eran un año mayor que yo, así que irían en un curso superior.

Por fin, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases. Corrí hasta mi Volvo, lo encendí y me encaminé hasta mi casa. Aparqué el Volvo en el garaje y subí hasta mi casa donde mi familia me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que os pasa a todos?- pregunté mientras veía uno por uno sus rostros sonrientes. Pensaban en blanco. Jasper los había relajado.- Jasper, para ya de relajarlos, no puedo leerles la mente.  
>- De eso se trata.<br>-Por fin Elisabeth!- gritó Alice pegando un salto y abrazándome. Me temí lo peor. Ella se había enterado?.-  
>-Lo… lo has visto?<br>-De modo que Edward eh? No está mal. Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.  
>-A quien se lo has contado?<br>-Como podrás ver… a todos!  
>-Se lo has contado a alguien más que a la familia?- Me inundó el pánico. Algún otro vampiro podría ir a por Edward.-<br>-No! Como piensas que iba a poner en peligro a mi futuro hermano?  
>-Tu futuro hermano, Alice? No vas a tener ningún futuro hermano.<br>-Pero Elisabeth, Edward no es tu alma gemela?- Me preguntó Esme, mi madre a efectos prácticos, dando un paso adelante con cara de preocupación.-  
>-Claro que no! Se le parece, pero es imposible que sea él. Es solamente un compañero del instituto.<br>-Y por qué no iba a serlo?- Volvió a insistir Esme  
>-Porque no creo que vaya a aparecer ya. Ha pasado casi un siglo.<br>-Elisabeth, nuestra alma gemela puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Si no míranos a mí y a Esme- dijo Carlisle acercándose a Esme y rodeándola con un brazo.-  
>-No es Edward. Dejadlo ya! –<p>

Vale, si, me había pasado un poco. Ellos estaban felices por algo… en que se habían equivocado. Mi alma gemela no aparecería. Nunca.  
>Subí con la velocidad de vampiro a mi habitación y cerré la puerta demasiado fuerte. No la rompí, pero di un buen portazo. Puse mi CD de Debussy para intentar calmarme, pero, no entendía el porqué, no me calmaba. Me acosté en el sillón y cerré los ojos. Alguien llamo a la puerta.<p>

-Elisabeth, por favor, déjame pasar- me rogó Alice desde fuera  
>-Vete, Alice. No quiero hablar con nadie.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. +16 por futuros Lemmons.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Pero yo sí que quiero hablar contigo. –No le contesté.- Elisabeth, voy a entrar.<br>-Si quieres perder la cabeza…- Aún con mi amenaza, entró y sentó a mi lado.-  
>-Sabes muy bien que es él. Por qué te empeñas en no ser feliz?<br>-Alice, por última vez, EDWARD MASEN NO ES MI ALMA GEMELA.  
>-Sabes igual que yo que sí lo es. Tienes un brillo especial en los ojos<br>-Será que el puma se había tragado purpurina- Las comisuras de los labios de Alice se alzaron un poco en respuesta. Sabía que no me iba a dejar en paz.-  
>-Elisabeth, no…-<p>

En ese momento le vino una visión y me estremecí. Yo… con la boca ensangrentada, los colmillos extendidos y los ojos… de rojo muy carmesí con… Edward desangrado, pálido… muerto a mi lado.

-Alice, para.- empecé a inspirar y expirar agitadamente.- Alice, por favor! –

La visión en ese momento cambió. Aparecí yo, normal, corriendo por el bosque, y Edward pálido –bueno, un poco más pálido que como era humano- con los ojos dorados corriendo a mi lado. La visión despareció.

-La última es la más probable dado tu anormal autocontrol.  
>-No lo convertiré. –Dije entre dientes.- No lo condenaré.<br>-Pero Elisabeth…- gruñí.- es el destino  
>-El futuro no está escrito en piedra. Puede cambiar.<br>-Sabes que algún día pasará.  
>-No, si me aparto de él.<br>-No puedes apartarte de tu alma gemela.  
>-NO ES MI ALMA GEMELA! –Alice puso los ojos en blanco y se fue dejándome por fin sola.<p>

Salté por el ventanal de mi cuarto para que nadie más me diera otro sermón. Iba a salir corriendo por el bosque, pero alguien me interceptó.

-Buenos días, Elisabeth. Algún humano interesante en el instituto?- me preguntó James con mofa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa estúpida.

Hacía más o menos medio siglo, hubo una gran guerra entre todos los vampiros del mundo._ La guerra mundial vampírica _la llamaba yo. Ganaron Los Vulturis, la realeza vampírica, con trampas, pero ganaron. De modo que ahora todos los vampiros estábamos concentrados en un mismo sitio. Casi todos estaban subterráneos, pero gracias a que estábamos en Forks, podíamos salir cuando queríamos. James era el hijo de Aro, el líder de los Vulturis. No tenía ningún don, solamente era un buen rastreador, pero el mejor era Demetri, por eso estaba en la guardia de los Vulturis.

-Que quieres James? Ahora mismo iba a dar un paseo  
>-Ah, no ibas a comer conejitos?<br>-Soy más de pumas. Los conejos son demasiado fáciles.  
>-Tienes razón. Aunque sigo prefiriendo a los humanos.<br>-Ve al grano, James  
>-Aro quiere verte<br>-Otra vez! Aún me llamó ayer!  
>-Te he dicho que quiere verte. Aunque… -se acercó a mí y empezó a hablar con voz seductora.- podría hacer que fueras más tarde si… <em>soddisfare i miei desideri<em>. –"satisfacieras mis deseos".

James estaba empeñado en… como decirlo sin que sonara vulgar? Llevarme a la cama? Bueno, aun así suena vulgar.  
>Al aún no haber yacido con nadie, querría ser el primero. Llevaba ya unas cuantas décadas así. Por supuesto, le había entendido porque yo también sabía hablar italiano.<br>Los Vulturis eran de Italia, de Volterra específicamente. Así que hablaba con ellos en italiano. Me gustaba el italiano. Es una lengua muy musical y se parece mucho al latín.

-_La ringrazio molto, James, ma continuo a pensare la stessa cosa._- "Muchas gracias, James, pero sigo pensando lo mismo"- _Aro'll presto_ –"Iré a ver a Aro ahora mismo". Di la vuelta y me metí en un pasadizo para llegar a la sala de los Vulturis. James me seguía y cuando llegamos a la puerta, me encontré de bruces con Félix.-  
>-<em>Buon pomeriggio, Felix<em>-"Buenas tardes, Félix" aunque tenía ganas de estampar contra una pared a todos los que estaban allí, incluido James, el primero además, nunca había que olvidar los modales.-  
>-<em>Buon pomeriggio, cara Elisabetta. Ti porta qui?<em>- "Buenas tardes, querida Elisabeth, que te trae por aquí?" por lo que se ve, Félix tampoco había perdido sus buenos modales.  
>-<em>Ho capito che egli ha inviato Aro<em>- "Tengo entendido que Aro mandó llamarme".- _Venuto a vedere che voleva-_ "Venía a ver que deseaba".  
>-<em>Vero.<em> –"Es cierto"- _Mi segua, se si fa un favore_- "Seguidme si hacéis el favor."-  
>-<em>Volentieri. Grazie mille, Felix <em>–"Con mucho gusto. Muchas gracias, Félix" como podéis ver, los vampiros podemos llegar a ser muy hipócritas. Seguimos a Félix hasta la gran y muy bien ornamentada puerta de la sala de los Vulturis. Félix abrió la puerta y nos indicó que esperáramos.-  
>-<em>Maestro, Elisabetta Cullen è arrivato e il figlio James<em> - "Amo, ha llegado Elisabeth Cullen y su hijo James". Aro se levantó sonriente.-  
>-<em>Passaggio. Grazie mille Felix<em>- "Que pasen. Muchas gracias Félix". Pasamos y Aro vino a abrazarme sin llegar a tocarme ni un poco de piel.- _Oh, cara Elisabetta, vedo che hai il mio messaggio_- "Oh, querida Elisabeth, veo que has recibido mi mensaje."- _La ringrazio molto per essere venuti_- "Muchas gracias por venir"- _Spero di non averti disturbato, o hanno interrotto le tue attività interessanti-_ "Espero no haberte molestado ni haber interrumpido ninguna de tus interesantes actividades". Ya claro.-  
>-<em>Certo che no, Aro. Solo andata a fare una passeggiata nel bosco<em>- "Claro que no, Aro. Solo iba a dar un paseo por el bosque." - _Sempre un piacere venire a visitare-_ "Siempre es un placer venir a visitarte" todo esto lo dije muy, muy sonriente.-  
>-<em>Cara Elisabetta, sei molto lusinghieri<em>- "Querida Elisabeth, eres muy aduladora" su sonrisa se ensancho tanto que parecía que se le iba a romper la cara.-_ Ti vedo avvicinarsi mio figlio. Questo significa che si è finalmente scoperto che ti amo?_ –"Veo que vienes junto a mi hijo. ¿Significa esto que por fin has descubierto que lo amas?"-  
>-<em>Oh, no Aro. Era lui che mi ha mandato il messaggio. Le cose restano le stesse.<em>- "Oh, no Aro. Él fue quien me envió tu mensaje. Las cosas siguen igual." Nuestras sonrisas se hicieron más pequeñas a la vez.-  
>-<em>Potrei sapere che hai fatto oggi a scuola?<em>- "¿me permitirías saber que has hecho hoy en el instituto?" eso en el lenguaje de los Vulturis significaba: o me lo dejas saber por las buenas, o lo sabré de todas formas.  
>-<em>Naturalmente, Aro. Anche se ho notato, non è stato nulla di interessante, come sempre.-<em> "por supuesto, Aro. Aunque ya te aviso, no ha sido nada interesante, como siempre."  
>-<em>La tua vita è sempre interessante, mia cara Elisabetta. Tu lasciami tenere la tua mano?<em>- "tu vida siempre es interesante, mi querida Elisabeth. ¿Me permites tu mano?".

Le di mi mano y el la cogió entre las suyas. El don de Aro era leer los pensamientos pero solo a través del tacto. Aunque podría saber todos los pensamientos que ha tenido esa persona durante su vida.  
>Empecé a ver lo que él veía, buceaba en mi mente buscando algo que le interesaba, y lo encontró. Se paró en mis pensamientos de Edward.<br>Yo me tensé y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más ancha. Pudo ver lo que sentí al oler por primera vez la sangre de Edward y sonrió más. Por fin, me soltó.

-_ Il tuo cantante_- dijo con un suspiro. Llamaban así a los humanos que su sangre nos volvía locos, como me pasaba a mí con Edward. Los llamaba cantantes porque su sangre cantaba para nosotros.-  
>-<em>Volete qualcosa di più, Aro?<em>- " ¿Deseas algo más, Aro?"  
>-<em>No, la ringrazio molto per tutto, Elisabetta. Si può andaré<em>- "No, muchas gracias por todo, Elizabeth. Puedes irte"

* * *

><p>Um... se puede hacer esto? a lo de que escribir en otro idioma seguido de su traducción, me refiero... D:<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. +16 por futuros lemmons.<strong>

* * *

><p>Salí casi a la carrera de aquel lugar escoltada en todo momento por Félix.<p>

-_Ciao, Félix. La ringrazio molto per tutto_- "adiós, Félix. Muchas gracias por todo" me despedí y salí corriendo hacia a la superficie.

Corrí hasta la linde del frondoso bosque de enfrente de mi casa. Me quité las botas y hundí mis pies en la tierra.  
>Me sentí libre.<br>Lancé los zapatos hacia mi habitación a través de la ventana abierta. Inspiré un poco de aire y empecé a correr.  
>Me encantaba correr. Me encantaba sentir el viento en mi cara. Me encantaba sentir la tierra húmeda y fría para los humanos bajo mis pies. A pesar de que corría a una velocidad impresionante, esquivaba los arboles con muchísima facilidad. Reflejos vampíricos. Y no era por presumir, pero era de las corredoras más rápidas. Pegué un saltó y di varias vueltas en un tronco. Me solté y caí muy silenciosamente con los pies rectos en el suelo. Cuando iba a seguir corriendo, un pensamiento me paralizó…<p>

-_Vampiro_.- Aspiré profundamente, y capté el olor. Ese olor, fuerte, a perro mojado. Un aviso natural… **licántropos**. Estaban cerca. Salí escopeteada hacia mi casa, no quería hacerles daño, pero tampoco quería suicidarme. Corrí, corrí y corrí. Estaban persiguiéndome, pero tal y como pensé, era más rápida.  
>-<em>Mierda, es demasiado rápido!<em>- este era otro diferente, lo que significaba que si quería seguir viviendo, bueno, al menos intentarlo, tendría que hacerles daño. Y si no lo hice en _la Guerra Mundial Vampírica _no lo iba a hacer ahora.

Sí, en ella no sólo luchaban los vampiros, también los licántropos. Porque para alimentarse, algunos vampiros habían invadido su territorio y habían matado a algunos quileutes. Desde luego, había vampiros imbéciles.  
>Me mantuve fuera de la pelea, aunque vigilando por si mi clan,-bueno, familia- necesitaba ayuda. No maté a nadie, ni a vampiros ni a hombres lobo, igual que mi familia, que se mantuvo en segundo plano porque si faltaban, Los Vulturis se mosquearían. Quien lo diría, vampiros pacíficos. Dentro de nada nos apuntaremos a una ONG.<p>

Por fin, llegué a casa. Vi en los pensamientos de los licántropos que se rendían y daban la vuelta. Buenos perros. Entré rápidamente.

-Elisabeth, estas bien!- dijo mientras me abrazaba preocupado Carlisle.-  
>-Sí, padre, tranquilo<br>-Qué te ha pasado? Por qué corrías tanto?  
>-Unos licántropos me olieron mientras paseaba por el bosque<br>-Y te escapaste de ellos? Y tú te haces llamar vampira?- dijo Emmett con mofa  
>-Me gustaría verte luchar a ti solo contra una manada- le recriminé lanzándole una mirada envenenada<br>-Qué quería James, Elisabeth?- me preguntó Alice mientras aparecía de la cocina. Genial, iba a haber reunión familiar?-  
>-Aro quería verme. –Me tensé.- Está interesado en Edward. Alice, estate muy atenta, si ves algo sobre Edward, avísame.<br>-Elisabeth, no va a pasar nada.-me tranquilizó Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
>-No va a pasar nada hasta que pasa -realmente estaba asustada. No podía permitir que le pasara algo a Edward.-<br>-Ahora no puedes negar que Edward si es tu alma gemela –dijo Esme mientras se acercaba-

-Otra vez igual! Cómo tengo que decíroslo, en chino!

-Ahora también sabes chino?- se volvió a mofar de mí Emmett

-Cállate, Emmett

-Uy, no se puede decir nada de su querido Edward –le gruñí. Me estaba agotando la paciencia.- Uy, que susto –se rió estruendosamente. Me cansé y salí corriendo hasta mi habitación. Desgraciadamente, no tenia seguro. Mañana me compraría uno.

Me acosté en el sofá pero mi tranquilidad no duro demasiado… Jasper.

-Elisabeth, puedo pasar?- preguntó Jasper desde fuera, después de haber llamado a la puerta.-

-Por qué no me podéis dejar tranquila?- de repente, empecé a sentirme muy relajada.- Jasper, para ya de controlar mis emociones.

-Puedo pasar?- preguntó sin dejar de utilizar su don sobre mí.-

-Pasa.- acepté después de suspirar. Jasper entró mirándome con comprensión.- Jasper, ya estoy tranquila, puedes parar? –por fin, me hizo caso.- Gracias, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Sólo garantizaba mi seguridad, no quería perder la cabeza… literalmente. –sonrió un poco. Me senté en el sofá para dejarle sitio y él se sentó a mi lado.- Quieres que te dejen en paz, verdad?

-Sí. Tú y Rosalie fuisteis los únicos que no me habéis dicho nada. Voy a tener que replantearme mi relación con ella.

-Voy a hacer que te dejen tranquila

-Gracias, Jasper. Pero cuál es el motivo?

-Tienen que dejarte sola para que vayas descubriendo la verdad.

-Qué verdad?- se lo pregunté aunque me temía lo que iba a decirme.-

-Edward Masen es tu alma gemela, y lo sabes. Solo que te lo niegas a ti misma. Sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Pero tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma. Tienes que permitirte ser feliz. Yo puedo ayudarte, pero no serviría de nada.

-Perdón, Rosalie es la única que no me ha dicho nada. Jasper, te has caído del altar.

-Asumiré las consecuencias.-sonrió tenuemente, pero poco después se puso serio- Piensa, Elisabeth, y asúmelo cuanto antes. No te estará esperando para siempre. –se fue cerrando la puerta.

Me levanté del sofá y miré la oscura noche por la ventana. No podía soportar la idea de que Edward se fuera con Jessica Stanley, o con cualquier otra humana estúpida que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Fuera o no mi alma gemela, Edward Masen no era alguien indiferente para mí, y, siempre que no pusiera en riesgo o su vida o él se apartara de mí, no me apartaría de él.

A la mañana siguiente, por primera vez, me preparé para ir al instituto sonriente. Cuando pasé por el salón dirigiéndome al garaje, todavía sonriente, mi madre me interceptó para darme un beso en la mejilla de despedida y desearme buena suerte.

-Elisabeth, no vayas al instituto si no quieres, ya llamo yo para decirles que estas enferma

-No, Esme, hoy si tengo una razón por la que ir.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, cogí mi Volvo y me dirigí al instituto de Forks, sin parar de sonreír. Me bajé del vehículo y entré en el edificio.

En cuanto estuve delante de mi taquilla, olí el delicioso olor de la sangre, y del propio Edward. Dirigí la vista hacia la procedencia de ese delicioso aroma, pero, al abrir los ojos, sentí, por primera vez en mi… existencia, ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a un humano. La estúpida de Jessica Stanley estaba insinuándose de una forma muy poco sutil a Edward. Podía escuchar perfectamente sus intenciones.

* * *

><p>Reviews, please! *carita de cordero degollado*<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. +16 por futuros lemmons.<strong>

* * *

><p>-<em>Estoy segura de que me dirá que sí. Quién puede resistirse a una velada con Jessica Stanley? Es imposible. Además, así Mike vera lo que se pierde…<em>- pensaba, muy segura de sí misma. Aunque en realidad se contradecía. Si nadie puede resistirse a una velada con Jessica Stanley, por que Mike Newton sí? Tal vez se lo recordaría alguna vez…- Qué te parece quedar esta noche a las 8? Te enseñaré todo el pueblo, porque no eres de aquí, verdad?

-No, soy de Chicago –respondió Edward con un tono que parecía… harto?-

-Pues que mejor oportunidad de conocer el pueblo en el que vives? Vamos, sólo te costará una cena o una entrada de cine. –le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Será caradura! Le está pidiendo que la invite por llevarle a visitar un pueblo tan minúsculo como Forks! Si aquí ni un ciego se pierde!-

-Te lo agradezco de veras, Jessica. Pero estoy un poco atrasado en cuanto a los estudios y tengo que ponerme al día cuanto antes.

-No me digas más. Has quedado con Cullen para hacer los deberes no?- dijo irónica y muy fastidiada.-

-Con quién?

-Con Elisabeth Cullen, tu compañera de biología

-Ah! No. Aunque me gustaría. –Jessica abrió los ojos como platos mientras Edward sonreía. No pude evitar sonreír.-

-_Imposible. Qué puede tener esa tía rara, pálida y espeluznante que todos los tíos babean por ella?_- babear, babear… no creo. Pero pensamientos poco decentes sí. Desde luego, podía tener canales guarros mentales todo el horario escolar, lástima que no me interese.- Edward, por favor! No te juntes con la chusma!

Vale, se había pasado tres pueblos. Y nadie mejor que yo para ponerla en vereda.

Chusma! Me estaba llamando a mi chusma una tipa que se ha acostado con medio instituto y que intenta ligarse al chico nuevo para darle celos al chico más popular del instituto porque para él Jessica solo fue un lío de una noche? Esta chica necesitaba una buena dosis de miedo por cortesía de Elisabeth Cullen.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a las taquillas donde estaba teniendo lugar la conversación, pero, para mi sorpresa, la complexión de Edward, que a primera vista parecía liviana y de aspecto desgarbado, apretó los puños y se le notaron perfectamente los musculosos que eran sus brazos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar tenuemente y pude ver en la mente de Jessica que Edward estaba apretando los dientes y sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda ardían con una rabia deliciosa. También pude sentir el miedo en la mente de Jessica, cómo sus pulsaciones aumentaban de nivel, y cómo la adrenalina empezaba a correr por sus venas. Jessica tenía pensado echarse a correr en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad.

-No te atrevas a insultarla delante de mí. –Dijo casi de un gruñido Edward.- Porque puede que no llegues a contarlo. Eres una hipócrita y una egocéntrica. Te crees que soy tan tonto de no darme cuenta de que intentas llevarme a la cama para darle celos a Mike? No te atrevas a insultar a Elisabeth, porque no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. Y aquí la única chusma que hay eres tú y Lauren Mallory. Desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo. –Jessica salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Vaya, vaya. Menudo genio tenía Edward. Y que listo. Cualquiera diría que le hubiera estado leyendo la mente a Jessica.

Edward se apoyó contra su taquilla, apretó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos y tomó aire varias veces, supuse que para calmarse. Me acerqué a él, apoyándome en la taquilla de su derecha.

-Gracias por defenderme.- le dije, sinceramente, con una pequeña sonrisa.-

-Buenos días Elisabeth. No hay de qué. –abrió los ojos y me miró.

Sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que, hubiera estado segura, si mi corazón latiera, estaría ahora a punto de darme un infarto. Le devolví una sonrisa intentando que no pareciera escalofriante. Escuché sus pulsaciones aumentar. Le habría asustado?

-Iba a defenderme ahora

-No te preocupes. A las personas como estas hay que pararles los pies y me he quedado de un a gusto que no veas.

-Me alegro. –sus pulsaciones volvieron a aumentar de nivel. Quería decirme algo importante.-

-Vas a hacer algo este fin de semana?

-No lo sé, por qué?- abrí los ojos, sorprendida.- Espera, espera, espera. Edward Masen, estas pidiéndome una cita? –no pude evitar sonreír. Me gustaba la idea. Sus pulsaciones siguieron en un nivel un poco desaforado. Ojala Jasper estuviera aquí, no quería que le diera un ataque al corazón, o una arritmia, o lo que fuera.-

-Bueno, es un poco pronto. En realidad te estoy pidiendo una visita turística.

-Una visita turística?- maldita sea. Su mente seguía en blanco. O este chico tenía una capacidad cerebral mínima que le impedía pensar, o yo no le podía leer la mente. La opción más normal era la segunda. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido distinguir sus intenciones habiéndole leído la mente! Que frustración!-

-Bueno, me gustaría conocer el pueblo. Por no perderme y esas cosas

-Ah! Quieres que te enseñe Forks?

-Exacto.

-No hay mucho que ver. Te bastaría una hora. Y eso contando con ver todo con todo detalle. Lo más _guay,_ por así decirlo, seria La Push, la reserva de los Quileutes. –un lugar al que no podría llevarle porque los licántropos se abalanzarían sobre mí en cuanto me vieran, o me olieran.-

-Pero eso ya lo conozco! Vivo allí

-QUE!-inspiré un poco de aire disimuladamente.

Sí, en efecto olía un poco a licántropo. Como no lo había notado antes? Ah, me olvidaba. Sin saber aún la razón, mis sentidos se embutían cada vez que estaba cerca de Edward. Lo único que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él, era su genial efluvio y el de su sangre, que hacía que la garganta me ardiera, pero que podía soportar; y después, solamente me había fijado en sus ojos. Sus ojos verde esmeralda con largas pestañas negras. Edward se pasó una mano por su pelo de un extraño color cobrizo, nervioso.

-Que inconveniente hay?

-Yo… bueno, creía que solo vivían quileutes en la reserva.

-Sí. Pero mi abuelo era quileute.

-Oh, veo que tienes un árbol genealógico muy interesante-me forcé a adoptar un tono más relajado.

Los quileutes contaban leyendas-ciertas en su mayoría- sobre los vampiros –los fríos, los llamaban ellos. Podrían haberles llamado cubitos de hielo ya que estamos no?- entonces… Edward sabría que yo era un vampiro? No creía.

Si no hubiera salido corriendo y gritando hacia la reserva dando la voz de aviso. Pero… los licántropos me habían encontrado en el bosque! Qué hacían fuera de su territorio? No, imposible, él no sabía lo que era.-

-Puede. Aunque a mí no me lo parece. Entonces, qué me dices?

-Bueno, podría llevarte después a Seattle, si lo deseas.-

Vale, realmente me estaba pasando. Lo estaba llevando lejos de Forks, y tenía miedo de no poder controlarme e hincarle los dientes en el cuello. Nunca me había pasado, ni siquiera siendo una neófita, pero mi cuerpo había cambiado tanto desde que había llegado Edward… no podría exponerlo a un peligro semejante.

Sus pulsaciones, que parecía que se habían relajado por un momento, volvieron a subir al compás de que su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

-Me encantaría, aunque no me atrevía a pedírtelo por no parecer un interesado. –bueno, Alice me avisaría si podría pasar algo, y si estoy consiguiendo hablar con él sin aguantar la respiración, podre pasar una tarde, o un día con el no?-


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.<strong>

* * *

><p>-No te preocupes. Siempre es un placer ayudar a los forasteros-dije en tono bromista.<p>

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y le guiñé un ojo. Cosa que me sorprendió. Nunca solía ser tan natural con otra persona que no fuera un miembro de mi familia.  
>Las pulsaciones de Edward seguían a un nivel desaforado. Podía ver como la sangre fluía por debajo de su pálida piel. Era raro, ningún descendiente de quileute era un rostro pálido. La garganta me ardió en llamas al ver el delicioso color que la piel de aspecto suave de Edward adquiría.<p>

-Hospitalidad sureña?- contesto él en el mismo tono-  
>-Sí, pero con más frío.- reímos y nos fuimos a clase de biología.<p>

Las clases siguieron pasando lentas, muy lentas. Solo coincidía con Edward en biología. Esa era la única clase en la que no era un purgatorio, ya que me ensimismaba mirando de reojo todos los movimientos de Edward, haciendo que su aroma me aturdiera. Era mi impresión o cada vez me volvía mas psicópata?

Antes de salir del instituto fui hasta la cálida oficina donde se encontraba la señora Copp y un nuevo ayudante. Por lo que leí en sus mentes, era su primo segundo.  
>La señora Copp estaba ocupada, de modo que me dirigí a su primo, el señor Jason Copp. Era un hombre menudo, de pelo negro y rizado, de ojos oscuros, con gafas y piel blanca a la que no le vendrían mal unos rayos UVA. Debía de tener como unos cuarenta y cinco años. Me apoyé en el mostrador y tosí un poco para que me atendiera.<p>

-Sí, que deseas?- fijó sus ojos en mí y se quedó helado. Sonreí un poco y sentí como sus pulsaciones aumentaban mientras veía su sangre subir a su rostro.-_Oh dios mío_ –pensó.- _Menuda belleza adolescente. Para, Jason, para. Podrías ser su padre y además perderías el empleo. Intenta concentrarte_.-  
>-Perdone que le moleste, pero podría ayudarme a cambiar el horario de algunas clases?<br>-Por qué? Qué problema tienes con tu horario actual?- noté como se le bajaban los ojos hasta donde tendría que estar mi escote. Escote que no llevaba porque no me sentía cómoda con él. No como Jessica, que enseñaba más de lo que tapaba. –_Menudo desperdicio. Bueno, mejor. Mírale a los ojos y que no se te note._- Me miró a los ojos, pero fue su peor error. Como solía pasarles a todos los humanos, se quedó completamente embobado. –_Concéntrate, Jason, concéntrate. Es una adolescente, podrías ser su padre…_- que equivocado estaba el pobre Jason, en realidad, yo podría ser su abuela, o su tatarabuela.-  
>-Bueno, es que tengo algunos problemas familiares, y entonces tendría que ausentarme algunas horas<br>-Pero por lo que veo tienes unas calificaciones estupendas. No pasará nada porque pierdas alguna clase  
>-No, es que tendré que salir a menudo, y como comprenderá no me gustaría bajar mis calificaciones.<br>-Pero…  
>-Por favor, señor, que le cuesta? Es solamente por ayudar a una alumna en apuros que quiere seguir siendo responsable… -utilicé toda la fuerza de mi mirada para convencerle. Teníamos una especie de hipnosis. Algo muy útil en muchos casos. Sonreí un poco más para que surgiera más efecto.-<br>-Bueno, de acuerdo.- tragó saliva y respiró varias veces para concentrarse.- Qué horario es el que más te convendría? –afortunadamente, gracias a mi don, conocía perfectamente todo el horario de Edward.-Bueno, ya está. Aquí tienes tu nuevo horario.- Gracias a mi poder de convicción solo estaba sin Edward en dos clases.-  
>-Muchísimas gracias.- cogí mi nuevo horario escolar con una sonrisa y me di la vuelta.-<br>-Mucha suerte y espero que se solucione todo  
>-Gracias. Es usted muy amable –salí de la cálida oficina y me fui a mi estupendo volvo para volver a mi hogar.<p>

Cuando llegué a casa Alice estaba esperándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Antes, Alice era con la que mejor me llevaba; desde ayer, se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico estorbo.

-Por fin, Elisabeth!- en cuanto cerré la puerta se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme.-  
>-Por fin, que?- la muy… ella estaba traduciendo el himno de Corea al alemán para que no pudiera adivinar sus intenciones.-<br>-Este sábado a Seattle? Buena idea. A dónde lo piensas llevar comer?  
>-Alice, deja de espiar mi futuro!<br>-No es culpa mía que me aparezcan visiones.  
>-Muy bien. Entonces haz algo útil. Voy a matarlo?-dije en tono mordaz-<br>- Te crees que estaría así de tranquila si fueras a matarlo o a morderle el cuello? Por cierto, no me vuelvas a hablar así. –frunció el ceño. Vale, había estado mal. Al fin y al cabo, no lo hacía para incordiarme… creía.-  
>-Lo siento, Alice. Vale, espero que tengas razón.<br>-No te hacen falta mis visiones para saberlo. Tienes un perfecto autocontrol sobre ti misma. No le harás daño.-puse los ojos en blanco-  
>-Si tu lo dices... Bueno, tal vez tenga suerte y se arrepienta. A lo mejor se lo pide a Ángela Weber. Y sería una buena idea, es una buena chica.<br>-Pues vas tener que esperar para saberlo. Mañana hace sol –genial. Mierda.-  
>-Bueno, pero mantenme informada, vale?<br>-Si señorita.

Salí por la puerta para volver a correr por el bosque, como había intentado hacer ayer. Esperaba que no tuviera otro incordio.  
>Cuando iba a adentrarme en el bosque, Demetri, otro miembro de la guardia de los Vulturis, me interceptó, tal y como lo había hecho James ayer. Genial. Otro OVNI (Otro Vulturi Notablemente Idiota).<p>

-Espera un momento, Elizabeth.- me ordenó Demetri poniéndose delante de mí.-  
>-<em>Vuoi, Demetri?<em>- "qué quieres, Demetri?" le pregunté, armándome de paciencia.-  
>-<em>Aro ti vuole<em>- "Aro quiere verte"-  
>-<em>Di nuovo? che succede? Sono diventato improvvisamente interessante?<em>- "Otra vez? Qué pasa? me he vuelto interesante de repente?" dije en tono mordaz. Ya no lo soportaba más. Esto estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. Estaba empezando a tener un _déjàvu_-  
>-<em>Non giocare con il fuoco e mi segua ora. Io non sono come James<em>- "no juegues con fuego y sígueme ahora mismo. Yo no soy como James". Me dijo en tono amenazador entrecerrando los ojos. Podía sentir el odio en su mente. Me cogió fuerte del brazo. _O vienes por las buenas o vienes por las malas_. Pensó. Genial.-  
>-<em>Sto arrivando. lasciarsi andare. Vado bene senza alcun tipo di sostegno.<em>- "Ya voy. Suéltame. Sé andar perfectamente sin ningún tipo de apoyo". Me sacudí su brazo de encima. –_Seguo_- "te sigo" le hice un movimiento con la cabeza para que empezara a andar. Tenía paciencia, pero cuando se me agotaba, no había quien me aguantara.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he vuelto. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que he estado muy liada. Intentaré subir más a menudo.<strong>

**Por cierto, tras mucho meditar, he decidido que no voy a subir Lemmon. No suelo escribirlo (sólo he escrito un capítulo lemmon) y me encuentro bastante mal escribiéndolo, así que... bueno, eso. Siento las molestias.**

**El ratting seguirá siendo M, por lenguaje y situaciones.**

**Gracias a ls que continuáis leyendo mis locuras.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hice el mismo recorrido de ayer. Esto cada vez se parecía más a un déjàvu.<br>Entré a la sala de los Vulturis después de que Gianna, la secretaria, nos diera paso. Gianna era humana. La pobre tenía la esperanza de que si era eficiente, decidirían quedarse con ella y por lo tanto, convertirla. Pero lo más seguro es que se convirtiera en el postre, como otras tantas.  
>Aro se levantó de su ornamentado y ostentoso trono, y, como ayer, me abrazó sin tocarme ni un poco de piel.<p>

- _Oh, cara Elisabetta, vedo che hai il mio messaggio_- "Oh, querida Elisabeth, veo que has recibido mi mensaje."- L_a ringrazio molto per essere venuti-_ "muchas gracias por venir"- _Spero di non averti disturbato, o hanno interrotto le tue attività interessanti-_"espero no haberte molestado ni haber interrumpido ninguna de tus interesantes actividades".-  
>-<em>Aro, facciamo impacchi caldi e non fino al punto. Perché mi stai facendo venire tutti i giorni? Pensi che sto tradendo tutti i piani di togliere manovra tuo regno? sappiamo perfettamente che non mi interessa, e poi, si dovrebbe sapere<em>.- "Aro, dejémonos de paños calientes y vayamos al grano. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo venir todos los días? ¿Piensas que te estoy traicionando, maniobrando algún plan para arrebatarte tu reinado? sabes perfectamente que no me interesa, y además, lo sabrías." Aro dejó de sonreír. Había tal vez adivinado sus intenciones? Demetri me gruñó por semejante ofensa a su amo. Que se comiera un pollo rancio, ya me daba igual.-  
>-<em>Andare, credo che oggi abbiamo avuto una brutta giornata, no, Elisabetta?<em>- "vaya, me parece que hoy hemos tenido un mal día, no, Elisabeth?" podía leer en la mente de Demetri que estaba esperando la mínima oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre mí. Me odiaba a muerte.- _Calma, Demetri._- "calma Demetri".- C_ara Elisabetta, ho solo cura di te. Forse non ti piace venire a vedere me? Io si considera non solo un amico, ma parte della famiglia. Anche se quel corso di dipende da voi._- "querida Elisabeth, solamente me preocupo por ti. ¿Acaso no te gusta venir a verme? yo te considero no sólo una amiga, sino parte de la familia. Aunque eso, por supuesto, depende de ti." Vamos, que me consideraba su nuera. Genial. Solamente tenía que aceptar las proposiciones indecentes del baboso de James y ya sería parte de la realeza. Algo que Jane desea con toda su alma. Que se coma con patatas sus proposiciones y sus mentiras!-  
>-<em>Aro, esercitato consulente matrimoniale, non andare su carta.<em>- "Aro, no ejerzas de asesor matrimonial, no te va el papel." Sonreí con sorna. Demetri gruñó más fuerte y Cayo, otro de los líderes, se levantó de su trono, muy airado.-  
>-<em>Ma ciò che è pensato per essere ragazza insolente? Non è insegnato maniere Carlisle?<em> – "¡¿Pero que se cree esta chiquilla insolente? ¿Es que acaso no te ha enseñado modales Carlisle?" vaya, Cayo se sentía demasiado importante.-  
>-<em>Perdonami, Cayo, non ho mai cercato di essere insolente. Tra la famiglia non ha fatto scherzi a vicenda?<em>- "Perdóname, Cayo, nunca he pretendido ser insolente. ¿Acaso entre la familia no se hacen bromas los unos a los otros?" le dije, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras ponía cara de inocente.

-_Certo, Elisabetta. Cayo foglie è un po 'amaro. La verità, hai ragione, consulente matrimoniale essere non è il mio genere. Cara, se non è chiedere troppo, avrei potuto sapere che è successo al tuo stato d'animo è quello?_- "Claro que si, Elisabeth. Deja a Cayo, está un poco amargado. La verdad, tienes razón, ser asesor matrimonial no es lo mío. Querida, si no es mucho pedir, podría saber que te ha pasado para que tu humor esté así?" me dijo Aro. - _Cayo caro, siediti per favore_ – "Querido Cayo, siéntate por favor" Cayo le hizo caso y vi en los ojos de Aro que iba a saber lo que le interesaba de todos modos.

Le ofrecí mi mano para indicarle que sí le dejaba. Aro sonrió y cogió mi mano entre las suyas. Fue buceando por mis recuerdos hasta llegar a hoy. Pasó por lo de Jessica y se paró en mi conversación con Edward. Me tensé sin poder evitarlo.

_-Vas a hacer algo este fin de semana?  
>-No lo sé, por qué?- abrí los ojos, sorprendida.- Espera, espera, espera. Edward Masen, estas pidiéndome una cita? –no pude evitar sonreír. Me gustaba la idea. Sus pulsaciones siguieron en un nivel un poco desaforado. Ojalá Jasper estuviera aquí, no quería que le diera un ataque al corazón, o una arritmia, o lo que fuera.-<br>-Bueno, es un poco pronto. En realidad te estoy pidiendo una visita turística.  
>-Una visita turística?- maldita sea. Su mente seguía en blanco. O este chico tenía una capacidad cerebral mínima que le impedía pensar, o yo no le podía leer la mente. La opción más normal era la segunda. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido distinguir sus intenciones habiéndole leído la mente! Que frustración!-<br>-Bueno, me gustaría conocer el pueblo. Por no perderme y esas cosas  
>-Ah! Quieres que te enseñe Forks?<br>-Exacto.  
>-No hay mucho que ver. Te bastaría una hora. Y eso contando con ver todo con todo detalle. Lo más <em>_**guay,**__por así decirlo, sería La Push, la reserva de los Quileutes. –un lugar al que no podría llevarle porque los licántropos se abalanzarían sobre mí en cuanto me vieran, o me olieran.-__  
>-Pero eso ya lo conozco! Vivo allí<br>-QUÉ!-inspiré un poco de aire disimuladamente. Si, en efecto olía un poco a licántropo. _

_Como no lo había notado antes? Ah, me olvidaba. Sin saber aun la razón, mis sentidos se embutían cada vez que estaba cerca de Edward. _

_Lo único que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él, era su genial efluvio y el de su sangre, que hacía que la garganta me ardiera, pero que podía soportar; y después, solamente me había fijado en sus ojos. Sus ojos verde esmeralda con largas pestañas negras. _

_Edward se pasó una mano por su pelo de un extraño color cobrizo, nervioso.-_

_-Qué inconveniente hay?  
>-Yo… bueno, creía que solo vivían quileutes en la reserva.<em>_  
>-Sí. Pero mi abuelo era quileute.<em>_  
>-Oh, veo que tienes un árbol genealógico muy interesante-me forcé a adoptar un tono más relajado. <em>

_Los quileutes contaban leyendas-ciertas en su mayoría- sobre los vampiros –los fríos, los llamaban ellos. Podrían haberles llamado cubitos de hielo ya que estamos no?- entonces… Edward sabría que yo era un vampiro? No creía. Si no hubiera salido corriendo y gritando hacia la reserva dando la voz de aviso. Pero… los licántropos me habían encontrado en el bosque! Que hacían fuera de su territorio? No, imposible, él no sabía lo que era._

_-Puede. Aunque a mí no me lo parece. Entonces, que me dices?  
>-Bueno, podría llevarte después a Seattle, si lo deseas.- <em>

_Vale, realmente me estaba pasando. Lo estaba llevando lejos de Forks, y tenía miedo de no poder controlarme e hincarle los dientes en el cuello. Nunca me había pasado, ni siquiera siendo una neófita, pero mi cuerpo había cambiado tanto desde que había llegado Edward… no podría exponerlo a un peligro semejante. _

_Sus pulsaciones, que parecía que se habían relajado por un momento, volvieron a subir al compás de que su sonrisa se hacía más grande._

_-Me encantaría, aunque no me atrevía a pedírtelo por no parecer un interesado. –bueno, Alice me avisaría si podría pasar algo, y si estoy consiguiendo hablar con él sin aguantar la respiración, podre pasar una tarde, o un día con el no?-  
>-No te preocupes. Siempre es un placer ayudar a los forasteros-dije en tono bromista. <em>

_Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y le guiñe un ojo. Cosa que me sorprendió. Nunca solía ser tan natural con otra persona que no fuera un miembro de mi familia. _

_Las pulsaciones de Edward seguían a un nivel desaforado. Podía ver como la sangre fluía por debajo de su pálida piel. Era raro, ningún descendiente de quileute era un rostro pálido. _

_La garganta me ardió en llamas al ver el delicioso color que la piel de aspecto suave de Edward adquiría.-_

_-Hospitalidad sureña?- contesto él en el mismo tono-  
>-Sí, pero con mas frío.- Reímos y nos fuimos a clase de biología.<em>

-_Grazie, cara. Quella ragazza, Jessica Stanley, vuoi che vada giù il fumo?_- "gracias, querida. Esa chica, Jessica Stanley, quieres que le bajemos los humos?" me preguntó Aro, después de soltarme. Se le veía muy entusiasmado con la idea. Sonreía mucho más de lo normal y sus ojos carmesíes brillaban con la posibilidad de una nueva presa.-

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de Tentación :)<strong>

**No es normal que suba un lunes, pero hoy estoy deprimida porque mañana empiezo de nuevo la rutina, así que hay tenéis un pequeño obsequio :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer.<strong>

* * *

><p>-<em>Oh, no, Aro. Sei molto gentile. Ma credo che Edward ha già smesso i piedi<em>.- "oh, no, Aro. Eres muy amable. Pero creo que Edward ya le ha parado los pies." Dije, nerviosa. Aunque había tenido ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Jessica, por mucho que la odiara no podría ser cómplice de un asesinato. Los Vulturis eran como la mafia napolitana, o peor. Dije el nombre de Edward rendida. Aro, a través de mis pensamientos, lo conocía tanto como yo.-

-_Oh, Edward. Sì, quel tizio sembra piuttosto il signore.-_ "oh, Edward. Si, ese chico parece todo un caballero." Coincidió conmigo, asintiendo.- _Ed è molto bello_.- "y es muy bien parecido."-

-_É_- "lo es". Dije sin poder evitarlo. Aro sonrió. La verdad, eso de "_é molto bello_" quedaba un poco raro dicho de su boca.-

-_Ti piace?-_ "lo amas?" noté la molestia en su mente. Por supuesto, deseaba que yo fuera el juguetito de su bebé mimado james.-

- _Dovrebbe? Io conosco solo due giorni fa_- "debería? solo lo conozco desde hace dos días" dije, intentando no parecer nerviosa. La verdad, ni yo misma sabía la respuesta.-

_-Amore a prima vista può-_ "amor a primera vista tal vez"- _o meglio, anime gemelle _–"o mejor, almas gemelas" ahora si me tensé de verdad.

Me quedé sin aire. Si mi corazón latiera, ahora mi pulso estaría por las nubes.

Leí en su mente que Aro lo pensaba en serio. Lo sabía por Marco. Marco era el tercer líder de los Vulturis, y su don era percibir los lazos emocionales entre las personas. Si Marco ya lo presentía sin habernos visto a los dos juntos personalmente, es que probablemente fuera verdad. Deseche esa idea de la cabeza.

-_Impossibile, Aro. La mia anima gemella non verrà mai. È stata troppo a lungo._ –"imposible, Aro. Mi alma gemela nunca llegará. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo"-

-_Beh, parlare di questo Sabato. Io conosco un ristorante davvero buono a Seattle. Gianna ha raccomandato a me. Il "Canlis Restaurant".-"_bueno, hablando de este sábado. Conozco un restaurante buenísimo en Seattle. Me lo recomendó Gianna. El "Canlis Restaurant"." Se había enterado, por supuesto. Bueno, si me estaba recomendando un restaurante, seria que lo aprobaba no? O puede que pensara que me iba a comer a Edward… en sentido literal.-

_-Sei molto premuroso, Aro. ma io non penso come un ristorante, credo io preferisco un caffè tipo. dove uno spuntino e continuare con il tour.-_ "eres muy considerado, Aro. Pero creo que no le gustara un restaurante, supongo que preferirá algo tipo café. Donde picar algo y seguir con la excursión." –

-_Forse hai ragione. Demetri, Gianna chiamate, per favore-_ "tal vez tengas razón. Demetri, llama a Gianna, por favor" demetri atendió a la orden, e instantes después apareció otra vez con Gianna a su lado.-

_-Lo si desidera, maestro?-_ "que desea, amo?" si alguno de los lideres esperaba que les llamara amo, podían esperar sentados.-

_-Gianna, per favore potresti dire la nostra amica Elisabetta un buon caffè a Seattle?- _"Gianna, por favor, podrías decirle a nuestra amiga Elizabeth un buen café en Seattle?"-

_-Naturalmente_- "por supuesto" dirigió su mirada a mi.- _Vi è una molto buona in Pioneer Square. 1420 Fifth Avenue, Suite 350._ –"hay uno muy bueno en Pioneer Square. 1420 Fifth Avenue, Suite 350"

_-Grazie Gianna_- "gracias Gianna" le dije.

_-É un piacere.-_ me dijo. Miró a Aro- _ogni altra cosa, maestro?_- "alguna otra cosa, amo?"

_-No, Gianna, si può andare.-_ "no, Gianna. Puedes irte" Gianna se fue.-

_-Volete qualcosa di più, Aro?- _" ¿deseas algo más, Aro?" le pregunté

_-No, la ringrazio molto per tutto, Elisabetta. Si può andaré_- "no, muchas gracias por todo, Elizabeth. Puedes irte"

Salí corriendo hacia el bosque. Solamente quería correr y correr, y que nadie me molestara. Aunque no tenía sed, cazaría algo, tal vez un alce. No podía arriesgarme a que me diera un ataque de sed teniendo a Edward cerca.

Tras correr varios kilómetros sin parar, sentí a una manada de alces a varios metros de mí. Desconecté mi mente, me agazapé adoptando una postura de caza, dejé que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña y que mis colmillos se extendieran libremente. Cogí impulso y me eché encima del macho dominante, el más grande. Le clave mis colmillos en la yugular. Éstos pasaron sin dificultad la piel, la grasa, los músculos y los tendones llegando a su objetivo.

La sangre caliente salió disparada hacia mi boca. Podía sentir su sabor metálico bajando por mi garganta, llenándome de calor mi frío cuerpo. Trago tras trago, sentí el corazón del alce cesar de latir lentamente. Me lo terminé y seguí corriendo. Al menos los carroñeros tendrían ya comida.

Los colmillos se me replegaron mientras seguía corriendo. En menos de media hora, había llegado a la frontera con Canadá. Me senté al borde de un acantilado, con los pies colgando y el viento azotándome el rostro con su aroma marino.

La sangre no había aplacado mi sed porque en realidad no la sentía. Siempre había sido así. Ni siquiera en mi año de neófita me había sentido enloquecida por la sed. La sangre era solamente un liquido que me permitía seguir en este mundo. No notaba diferencia alguna entre la sangre animal y la humana, cosa que me había ayudado mucho a seguir este tipo de dieta y que ponía de los nervios a Jasper, ya que él no conseguía obtener el mismo autocontrol que los demás miembros de la familia, y eso además de hacerlo recaer a veces, lo ponía de los nervios porque se sentía débil.

Aun así, a pesar del autocontrol, según decían todos los demás Cullen, la sangre humana sabia infinitamente mejor que la animal, era más dulce, te saciaba mas, olía mejor… y entre la sangre animal, sabia mejor la de los carnívoros, porque se parecía más a la humana. Si ellos lo decían… yo seguía sin notar diferencia alguna. Excepto en la de Edward, claro está. Por qué? Por qué, para una cosa buena que podía disfrutar de esta vida, ahora me la arrebataban haciendo que mi garganta ardiera por la sed al sentir el dulce olor de la sangre de Edward Masen? Estaba segura de que esto ponía feliz a Jasper, porque así sentía que yo no era indestructible.  
>Si yo fuera indestructible, ahora tendría que hacer que Edward Masen fuera indiferente para mí, o mejor, dejar de verlo y cancelar los planes de este sábado. Pero no podía. Ahora, que no lo sentía cerca, sentía un vacío en el pecho que me impedía llenar bien de aire los pulmones. Sentía un anhelo y una ansiedad demasiado grande. De lo único que tenía ganas ahora era de echarme a correr todo lo rápido que me permitían mis piernas y no parar hasta llegar donde quiera que estuviera Edward y pasarme todos los días de mi existencia a su lado. Haciendo lo que fuera.<p>

Cuando hablaba con él, bueno, mejor dicho, cuando estaba cerca de él, me sentía bien, me sentía… viva. Como nunca lo había estado en este siglo.

No me acordaba de cómo era sentirse viva por no recordar nada de mi vida humana. Pero era algo imposible, y además, peligroso para él. Preferiría morir antes que hacerle un rasguño a Edward. Y no sabía el porqué de sentirme así.  
>Sin darme cuenta, había oscurecido. Me levanté y empecé a correr hacia mi casa.<br>En cuanto llegué, subí directamente a mi habitación. No pude ni siquiera sentarme cuando Esme entró en mi habitación.

-Hola, cariño.- me saludó después de cerrar la puerta, con una sonrisa y mirada dulce. Como ella misma.-  
>-Hola.- le sonreí mientras me sentaba en mi sofá.- ocurre algo?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer<strong>

* * *

><p>-No. Puedo sentarme?- me preguntó, señalando el sofá.-<p>

-Claro.- me aparté un poco, dejándole sitio.-

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.- dijo cuando se sentó a mi lado, y me puso una mano en mi rodilla.- Debes estar pasando momentos muy malos y no hemos podido tener ni un momento a solas. –empezó a acariciarme el pelo con ternura.- Qué te pasa, Elisabeth?

-Estoy muy confundida.

-Por Edward?

-Sí.- suspiré.- Alice ha visto algo?

-No. Por qué estas tan preocupada?

-Tengo miedo de hacerle daño. Ya sea directa o indirectamente.

-Elisabeth, no le vas a hacer daño

-No estoy tan segura de eso. Es la primera vez que siento realmente sed por alguien. No he tenido las sensaciones para poder acostumbrarme y manejarlas.

-Has pasado la prueba de fuego.-la miré, confundida.- La primera vez que oliste su sangre no estabas preparada para ello, y, sin embargo, aguantaste e incluso hablaste con él. No tiene por que pasar nada. Nadie te va a juzgar.

-Ya sé que no me vais a juzgar, pero sigo sin entender el motivo de mi preocupación. Acaso tengo miedo de estar perdiendo mi autocontrol o…?

-Sentirás un profundo dolor emocional e incluso físico no? –no podría haberme expresado mejor. Asentí.- Jasper y Carlisle me han dicho que no te presionara, pero… Elizabeth, por qué sigues negando que tu alma gemela te ha llegado?

-Esme, por favor, otra vez no…

-Está bien, está bien. Pero tú misma me estás dando la razón. Cambiemos un poco de tema. A qué te refieres con hacerle daño indirectamente?

-Estoy mezclándolo en nuestro mundo y no sé cómo hacer para pararlo. Aro ha vuelto a llamarme.

-Lo sabemos. Alice nos lo ha contado.

-No sé qué hacer para que Aro deje de interesarse por él. Espera que lo mate?- me estremecí ante la idea. Por un momento, la visión de Alice volvió a mi mente.-

-No creo que sea eso exactamente. Sé que harás lo correcto. Eres una buena persona. Carlisle y yo lo supimos en el momento en que te encontramos. –el recuerdo vino a su mente.

**[Flash Back Esme]**

_-Carlisle, que está pasando?- le pregunté aunque creía saber la respuesta.-  
>-Un vampiro, ha estado por aquí. Hay alguien aún vivo dentro.<em>

Seguíamos corriendo como sombras por las oscuras calles de Phoenix, también llamada

_**el Valle del Sol**__. Entonces en una casa medio calcinada, escuchamos a una persona respirar violentamente. Entramos, después de asegurarnos de que no había nadie. Entonces, la vimos. Una chiquilla de diecisiete años, más o menos, estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas rodeadas por sus brazos. Estaba llena de ceniza, con el pelo totalmente despeinado, y miraba a un punto fijo, sin pestañear, mientras emitía pequeños sollozos. Tenía los ojos de un peculiar marrón achocolatado. Y estaba muy pálida. Demasiado para vivir en Phoenix.  
>-Carlisle…- le llamé casi en un susurro. Aquella chiquilla había despertado mi instinto maternal, apagado durante tantos años después de haber perdido a mi bebé. Podía ver en su asustada cara la bondad.- qué le pasa?<br>-Está en estado de shock. Voy a investigar que ha pasado. Esme, intenta calmarla a ver si puedes sonsacarle algo. –Carlisle se alejó corriendo, y yo me acerqué a la pobre chica.-  
>-Hola.- la saludé casi en un susurro, mientras le apartaba el pelo sudado de la cara.- Puedes hablar? –sus ojos marrones se fijaron en mi. Sonreí un poco para infundirle ánimo. Ella hizo una mueca intentando sonreírme. Intentaba ser amable.- Cómo te llamas? –intentó contestarme, pero empezó a hiperventilar y a tiritar. –Tranquila, cariño, tranquilízate.- le acaricie la oscura melena enredada intentando calmarla. Instantes después, Carlisle apareció consternado. –Qué ha pasado?-le pregunté preocupada-<br>-Sus padres, han muerto- dijo con cara de consternación. Odiaba ver a personas muertas por nada. Igual que yo.-  
>-Sabes la causa?- pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta-<br>-Un vampiro. Ha venido, los ha matado y ha intentado quemarlo. Quería dejar a la chiquilla para después. –frunció los labios, intentando contener un estremecimiento. Él lo consiguió. Yo no.- Has descubierto algo?  
>-No. En cuanto le pregunté cómo se llamaba empezó a tiritar y a hiperventilar.<br>-Que haremos con ella ahora?- sabía que era una decisión difícil para él. Odiaba matar, al igual que yo  
>-Carlisle, no puedes matarla!- exclame horrorizada. La abracé con gesto protector. La pobre muchacha empezó a sollozar y yo intente calmarla.-<br>-Pero Esme, y si sabe algo?  
>-Conviértela. Así por fin seremos una familia completa. –frunció el ceño- Está sola, su familia acaba de morir y está en estado de shock. Además, ese vampiro podría volver a por ella. Soportarías ese cargo en tu conciencia?<br>-Pero Esme, no sabemos cómo es ella…  
>-Carlisle, no ves la bondad en su rostro? Hay algo especial en ella, estoy segura. Carlisle, <em>_**la quiero**__. –mi marido suspiró-  
>-Está bien. –sonreí. El me sonrió en respuesta y se arrodillo en el suelo, al lado de la muchacha.- Voy a salvarte. Va a dolerte, pero es más seguro que no grites. Dentro de unas horas todo habrá acabado y te lo explicaré todo. –le susurró al oído. Le apartó el pelo del cuello y le mordió.-<em>

**[Fin Flash Back Esme]**

Me estremecí al recordar lo que había venido después. Mejor dicho, me estremecí al recordar la quemazón de mi transformación. Abracé a Esme.

-Gracias- le dije

-Siempre has sido especial, Elizabeth, nunca lo olvides.-dijo Esme antes de salir de mi habitación.

Me levanté y me apoyé en el marco de una de las ventanas de mi habitación, mirando a la luna, llena esta noche.

Un suave toque de nudillos en la puerta de mi cuarto me devolvió al presente.

-Adelante- dije. Esta vez el que entraba era Carlisle, mi padre en más de un efecto. Ya que había sido mi creador y además era mi padre a efectos prácticos.-

-Buenas noches, Elisabeth.- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches- le sonreí. Era imposible sentirse incomodo o enfadarse con Carlisle. Era como mirar al sol. Y al verle lo último que piensas es que sea un vampiro. Su rostro angelical y amable, junto con sus cabellos dorados, te hacían pensar en un ángel.-

-Tu madre ha vuelto a atormentarte con ese recuerdo?

-No me atormenta. A fin de cuentas, es el único recuerdo que tengo de humana, a pesar de que sea de una memoria ajena –sonrió con tristeza y se encamino hasta ponerse a mi lado

-Hace una noche esplendida, verdad?- dijo Carlisle, intentando cambiar de tema. No quería leerle los pensamientos. No me gustaba leerles la mente a mi familia. Sentía que estaba invadiendo su intimidad.-

-Sí, curiosamente es lo más bonito de Forks. Y teniendo en cuenta que es el lugar donde habitan los vampiros es un poco casualidad no? –rió con una sonrisa suave y musical.-

-Sí. La verdad, parece que este sitio este hecho a la medida para nosotros.

-Carlisle, que pasa? Que es de lo que realmente quieres hablar? –Tomó un trago de aire-

-Alice nos ha contado lo que vas a hacer este sábado…

-Como no –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-…y de que estas preocupada por lo que pueda suceder

-Ajá

-No va a suceder absolutamente nada

-Todos tenéis una descomunal confianza en mí que no creo merecer

-Elisabeth, nunca has fallado, no sientes diferencia entre la sangre humana y la animal… de hecho, ni siquiera parece que sientas la sed. De neófita tampoco estabas sedienta. Que es lo que puede ir mal?

-Pues que si siento sed con la sangre de Edward Masen. Como diría Aro:_ il tuo cantante_

-Elisabeth, nadie va a echarte nada en cara

-Eso ya lo sé. Lo que no quiero es hacerle daño a él. No quiero matarle

-Tu madre y tu ya habéis hablado de esto. Siempre has sido muy negativa y un poco insegura. Si no te atreves, cancela la excursión. Y si te atreves, que es lo que deberías; si tienes miedo de no poder controlarte, llama a alguno de tus hermanos y lo llevara a su casa

-No puedo

-No confías en tus hermanos? –sentí el dolor y la decepción en su mente. Negué con la cabeza- Puedo entender que tengas reservas con Jasper, pero Rosalie sabes que tiene un buen historial. O siempre puedes intentar llamarme a mí. Tal vez pueda escabullirme un momento del hospital

-No es eso. Confío en mis hermanos, pero es por protegerlos a ellos. –note la confusión en su rostro. Tomé aire- Edward… vive en… La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy de nuevo. Hace una semana subí un minific titulado "Turning Page" está en mi perfil.<strong>

**Espero que os guste.**


	12. Aviso

Queridas Lectoras:

Sí, se que hace mucho tiempo que no subo capítulo, pero creo que es hora de daros una explicación:

La verdad, es que ya no me siento con ánimos para subir a FF. Me resulta muy lioso y, la verdad, no me siento tampoco con demasiadas ganas de escribir.

Los fanfics quedan suspendidos por tiempo indefinido. Lo siento, y entenderé que si alguna vez vuelvo a subir dejéis de leer.

De todas formas, por si os interesa, sí continúo subiendo capítulos en mi blog **( .com)**. No subo con un ritmo fijo, ni nada de eso. Y los capítulos suelen ser más cortos. Pero todos los fanfics tienen más capítulos subidos en mi blog.

Lo siento de veras.

_Elizabeth Ross_


End file.
